Jika Kiku Demam
by Kim Ra-Chan
Summary: Jika orang sakit demam, biasanya orang itu bakal menunjukkan sifat yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Nah, bagaimana jika itu terjadi pada Kiku? AsaKiku. Warning inside. RnR please?


**Titled : Jika Kiku Demam**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : AsaKiku**

**Disclaimer : APH punya ****Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Warning : OOC (parah), BL**

**Summary : Jika orang sakit demam, biasanya orang itu bakal menunjukkan sifat yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Nah, bagaimana jika itu terjadi pada Kiku?**

**Disini, Kiku sama Arthur sudah pacaran. Oh, iya. Yao jadi kakaknya Kiku yang selalu melindungi Kiku dari Arthur karena menganggap Arthur itu mesum. Arthur dan Kiku berumur 17 thn. Yao berumur 20 thn. Enjoy!**

#Di rumah Yao+Kiku

"38 derajat..." kata Yao memeriksa suhu badan adiknya, Kiku, dengan termometer.

"Kiku, apa tidak apa-apa aku tinggalkan, aru?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Yao-nii. Nah, Yao-nii cepatlah berangkat! Hari ini Yao-nii ada rapat pentingkan?" kata Kiku mengantarkan Yao ke pintu depan.

"Aku sudah minta tolong Mei Mei untuk makananmu nanti malam. Kalau makan siang, di meja makan sudah kusiapkan. Apa benar kamu tidak apa-apa menjaga rumah sendiri, aru?" tanya Yao dengan nada cemas.

"Benar kok, Yao-nii! Aku tidak apa-apa!" jawab Kiku meyakinkan kakaknya.

"Aku pergi dulu." Pamit Yao membuka pintu.

Kiku melambaikan tangan. "Selamat jalan...uhuk...uhuk..."

Kiku menuju lemari untuk mengambil obat. Ternyata, obatnya habis. Maka, ia ingin pergi keluar untuk membeli obat.

"Pergi sebentar tidak apa-apa, kan?" kata Kiku sambil memakai jaket lalu pergi.

#Di sekolah

"Eh? Kiku gak masuk, ya?" tanya Arthur ke Mei Mei, teman sekelas Kiku.

"Iya. Katanya sakit demam. Aku diminta tolong kakaknya menyiapkan makan malamnya nanti. Kau nanti mau menjenguknya kan sepulang sekolah?" tanya Mei Mei.

"Baiklah! Aku akan menjenguknya sekarang!" kata Arthur yang sudah lari entah kemana.

"Eh? Kan ini masih jam istirahat?"

#Sementara itu

Kiku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Ia habis membeli obat.

'Merepotkan. Memang aku sudah membeli obat. Tapi sepertinya panasku bertambah!' batin Kiku. Sekarang, ia sampai di depan rumahnya.

"Aku pulang." Kata Kiku sambil membuka pintu.

BRAK!

Kiku tumbang.

"Hosh...hosh...aku memang lemah terhadap demam. Tapi aku tidak boleh mengeluh. Aku tidak mau merepotkan Yao-nii. Yao-nii sibuk dengan pekerjaannya."

#Depan rumah

Sekarang, Arthur sampai di depan rumah Kiku. Arthur mau menjenguk Kiku. Saat akan membuka pintu, Arthur bingung.

" Lho? Kok pintunya kebuka?"

Lalu, Arthur masuk ke dalam rumah Kiku. Arthur kaget melihat Kiku yang terbaring di lantai.

"Kiku?" Arthur memeriksa Kiku. "Kau terluka? Suhu badanmu tinggi sekali!" Arthur memegang keningnya Kiku dengan tangannya. Panas.

"Eh? Lho...Arthur-san? Kau menjengukku?"

"Ayo, akan kugendong sampai kamarmu!" kata Arthur sambil menggendong Kiku dengan gaya _bridal style_. Kiku menatap muka Arthur yang menggendongnya.

'Badanku melayang..pasti ini mimpi." Batin Kiku. 'Kalau ini memang mimpi, bolehkah aku sedikit bermanja?' Kiku memeluk Arthur. Arthur kaget dipeluk Kiku.

"Ki...Kiku?"

Kiku tersenyum pada Arthur.

"Kamu datang menjengukku, ya...terima kasih...suka...suka...aku suka sekali padamu, Arhur-san." Kata Kiku masih memeluk Arthur dengan nada...manja? Arthur kaget lagi.

'Ke..kenapa Kiku terlihat manis sekali?' batin Arthur panik sekaligus senang.

"Aku suka kamu..." kata Kiku yang tambah mempererat pelukannya. "Enaknya kalau mimpi. Bisa ngomong perasaanku dengan terbuka."

'Mimpi. Benar juga. Karena suhu badannya tinggi sekali, sampai gak sadar.' Batin Arthur.

Sampai di kamar Kiku, segera Arthur membaringkan Kiku di ranjang tempat tidur.

"Hei, Kiku. Tidurlah." Kata Arthur sambil mengelus kepala Kiku. Muka Kiku cemberut.

"Gak mau! Aku ingin dipeluk Arthur-san!" kata Kiku sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya yang masih dengan nada manja. Kiku memeluk Arhur.

'Kenapa dia jadi manja sekali? Argh!' batin Arthur sambil mengalihkan pandangannya karena mimisan.

'Tubuhku...' batin Arthur kesakitan karena pelukan Kiku yang sangat kencang. "Ki...Kiku, lepaskan..."

"Gak mau. Kalau kulepaskan...pasti Arthur-san akan pulang! Aku benci sakit. Habis aku jadi harus tidur sendirian di rumah. Gak ada yang menemaniku..." kata Kiku.

"Ah." Arthur melihat kanan kirinya. 'Benar juga. Kakaknya sibuk bekerja, ya.'

Tiba-tiba, Kiku menggigil kedinginan.

"Dingin..."

"Kamu baik-baik saja, Kiku? Tidurlah! Masuklah ke dalam selimut! Aku akan mengambil selimut lagi..." kata Arthur. Saat mau pergi, Kiku menarik bajunya.

"Jangan pergi..." kata Kiku dengan nada memelas.

Arthur bingung. Kiku tidak mau ditinggalkan. Maka, ia memeluk Kiku di ranjang.

"Tenanglah.." kata Arthur. Mukanya memerah. "Aku akan menjadi pengganti selimut. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu. Jangan khawatir..."

Kiku membalas pelukan Arthur.

"Iya.." kata Kiku. 'Aku tidak ingin mimpi ini berakhir.' Batin Kiku.

#30 menit kemudian...

Arthur bingung kenapa Kiku mengelus pipinya. Kiku tersenyum senang. Ia mendekatkan muka Arthur ke pipinya. Arthur? Mukanya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Pipi Arthur-san lembut sekali." Puji Kiku sambil merasakan pipinya Arthur yang seperti dia katakan tadi. Lembut.

'Kiku, ini bukan mimpi lho." Batin Arthur. "Apakah ini yang disebut antara surga dan neraka?' (Author : Biarpun dipeluk pacarnya, tapi karena sakit jadi gak bisa ngapa-ngapain)

"Ini pertama kalinya di rumah aku tidak sendirian. Aku selama ini sering sendirian di rumah karena Yao-nii sibuk bekerja." Kata Kiku. "Aku senang Arthur-san menemaniku.

"..." Arthur terdiam. 'Baru pertama kali aku melihat keadaan Kiku yang sebenarnya. Seorang diri di rumah...pasti dia kesepian!' batin Arthur. Ia memegang tangan Kiku dan menaruh tangan Kiku ke pipinya.

"Kamu boleh bermanja padaku. Pada saat kesepian atau sedih, biarpun tengah malam, telefonlah aku! Aku...pasti akan selalu ada untukmu." Kata Arthur lalu mencium kening Kiku.

'Arthur-san...'

Arthur mengecup bibir Kiku membuat Kiku kaget. Ia menutupi bibirnya dengan selimut.

"Jangan ciumm bibirku. Nanti ketularan."

"Gak apa-apa. Kan cuma sebentar."

"Gak boleh. Aku gak mau menulari orang yang kusukai."

"...Aku mengerti. Tutuplah bibirmu dengan selimut."

"?"

Arthur mencium bibir Kiku tapi ia mengalasi bibir Kiku dengan selimut agar Arthur tidak ketularan. Muka Kiku memerah.

"Kalau seperti ini gak masalah kan, Kiku?" tanya Arthur tersenyum.

"Iya."

Arthur kembali mencium bibir Kiku.

#5 menit kemudian...

Arthur memeluk Kiku di ranjang. Ia menemani Kiku. Kiku memandang Arthur dengan tersenyum.

"Pertama kalinya aku merasa senang karena sakit. Habis..Arthur-san sangat lembut padaku. Aku merasa bahagia." Kata Kiku sambil menangis bahagia.

Arthur terdiam mendengar Kiku berkata seperti itu. Lalu, Kiku tertidur.

'Aku ingin mendampinginya terus agar bisa merangkul segala kelemahan dan kesepian Kiku.' Batin Arthur tersenyum.

Lalu, Kiku membuka matanya. Ia membuka kancing piyamanya. Muka Arthur memerah lagi. Astaga! Pacarnya mau membuka baju didepannya!

"Jadi panas..." kata Kiku.

"Uwaa! Kiku, sudah dong!" cegah Arthur panik. Ia mencegah Kiku untuk tidak membuka bajunya.

#Malamnya

Yao pulang ke rumah. Di depan rumahnya, ia melihat Mei Mei.

"Mei Mei? Ada apa, aru?" tanya Yao.

"Eh, kak Yao. Ini, Mei Mei mau mengantarkan makan malam buat Kiku."

"Oh. Ayo masuk."

Yao membuka pintu. Ia masuk kedalam rumah bersama Mei Mei.

"Kiku, aku pulang, aru! Mei Mei mau memberimu makan malam! Pasti kamu lapar, aru!" seru Yao. Tapi, yang dipanggil tidak datang.

"Kiku? Mei Mei, ayo kita ke kamarnya."

"Iya."

Yao membuka pintu kamar Kiku. Yao dan Mei Mei terkejut. Di ranjang, ia melihat Arthur memeluk Kiku dalam keadaan dua-duanya tertidur. Muka Yao memerah karena kesal. Muka Mei Mei memerah karena melihat adegan yaoi gratis didepannya.

"KYAA! ADA ADEGAN YAOI GRATIS!" teriak Mei Mei histeris sekaligus senang.

Arthur bangun. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Mei Mei? Eh, ada Kak Yao! Selamat malam!" kata Arthur dengan sopan.

"AIYAA! KAU MESUM SEKALI, ARU! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MEMELUK ADIKKU! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU, ARU!" teriak Yao marah pada Arthur.

"He?" Arthur bingung.

Dipastikan, pada malam ini Arthur pulang dengan keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan...

**THE END**

**Story AsaKiku lagi. XD Cerita ini terinspirasi dari manga I Love You, Suzuki-kun by Ikeyamada Go volume 4. Adegannya manis sekali. Akhirnya, otak author yang mandek akhirnya kembali jalan melihat manga ini. Kenapa gak dibikin AsaKiku? Pasti menarik. Sepertinya, di fandom APH ini fansnya AsaKiku dikit, ya...*pundung di pojokkan. Tapi, aku mau menularkan virus AsaKiku di sini! Yang suka AsaKiku, ayo kita sebarkan virus AsaKiku! Review please?**


End file.
